marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-4011)
, Rose O'Hara, Smitty, Dog Logan | Relatives = Mr. Howlett (paternal grandfather, deceased) John Howlett, Sr. (father, deceased) Elizabeth Howlett (mother, deceased) John Howlett, Jr. (brother, deceased) Truett Hudson (cousin, deceased) Daken (son) Several unnamed children | Universe = Earth-4011 | BaseOfOperations = British Columbia, Canada; formerly Howlett Estate, Alberta. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 195 lbs | Weight2 = , (without Adamantium skeleton); 300 lbs (136.1 kg), (with Adamantium skeleton). | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly Black) | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, mutton chops, unique hairstyle, hirsute physique | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty and later augmented by the Weapon X Program | PlaceOfBirth = Howlett Estate, Alberta, Canada | Creators = Paul Jenkins; Claudio Castellini | First = Wolverine: The End #1 | Last = Wolverine: The End #6 | HistoryText = Logan had the same history as his mainstream counterpart, with some differences about his family's history, starting with his elder brother John Howlett Jr., who did not die when Logan/James was an infant. John Howlett Jr., believed to be deceased, was instead taken by the first incarnation of the Weapon X Program, who wanted him to be their new personal weapon; John, like Logan, had an healing factor and bone claws; however, John successfully escaped from the Weapon X Facility and started to follow Logan's life in shadow. In the following years, Logan was captured by the new Weapon X, this time led by The Professor, who bonded Adamantium into Logan's body. Like his brother, Logan escaped from Weapon X, and his history after this period of time can be presumed to be similar to his mainstream counterpart. According to his brother, Logan had fathered several children, and left them and their mothers because they were not Mutants; one of those sons, possibly Daken, became aware of his father's identity. Logan also joined the Professor Xavier's X-Men; according to John, Xavier was aware of the fact that John was still alive and didn't want Logan to know that. He also claimed that Xavier played the two brothers against each other, and later that Logan himself had killed Xavier. Sibling Rivalry At the end of the 21st century, Logan is an old man living in the Canadian wilderness making a modest living selling animal pelts. His only friend is a sixty-one year old man called George, who has been delivering Logan's groceries since he was a child. Though Logan has aged incredibly slowly, it seems that the long, long years have finally started to catch up with him. Though still faster than a normal man, he isn't as fast as he used to be and has trouble keeping up with the animals he hunts due to arthritis in his hands. His claws no longer work properly and one of them has even been broken off. Logan knows that, despite his healing factor, he will die soon. He doubts his own sanity and his memories, including the Weapon X program. This doubt is exacerbated by the spirit of Professor X, who lives on (in diminished capacity) in Logan's mind. One day, Wolverine is invited to the funeral of Victor Creed, also known as Sabretooth. After denouncing Sabretooth's faith in God as a fear of death, Wolverine receives a letter from Creed's attorney. He has George drive him to an ancient and destitute mansion in Alberta. After quickly walking through the mansion, George notices that a crest above the fireplace is the same as on the letter given to him by Creed. Wolverine finds the grave of John Howlett and a book entitled Ghosts of Japan: Lost Rituals of the Kanaguri. Someone had left the book on the grave earlier that day, knowing that Wolverine had lived both in Japan and in that region of Alberta. Paranoid, Wolverine goes to a port on the West Coast and stows away on a ship headed for Japan. Before he leaves, he has George go back to his home, asking him to check a stack of magazines in his cabin, saying "one of them ain't right. It ain't...me, if ya follow". While working as a galley assistant on the voyage to Japan, Logan reads Lost Rituals of the Kanaguri, and learns that it is a factual account of a supposedly extinct evil Shinto sect. When he arrives at his destination, he breaks up a Kanaguri ritual. He asks the participants if they are working for Weapon X. The leader of the group declares his allegiance to the White Ghost, before being killed by a shadowy figure. Logan follows the figure up the mountain, where he is attacked and left for dead. Just before Logan passes out, the White Ghost says, "I could have killed you, old man. Any time in the last two hundred years, I could have killed you." Back in Canada, George sifts through the magazines. Among Popular Mechanics and Custom Bikes, he finds an issue of Wine Lover. George recognizes the title is an anagram of "Wolverine". A note in the magazine gives George the login information to access Logan's computer. George finds instructions from Wolverine and is given the location of a large amount of cash, which he is to use to purchase a list of items. He is told to keep whatever money is left over as a tip (a joke that refers to a conversation they had earlier in which George complains that in fifty years of grocery deliveries, Logan has never given him a tip). In Japan, Logan awakes. He discovers that the White Ghost is none other than his brother John Howlett Jr., presumed dead during Logan's childhood. He is a mutant, with Logan's claws and healing factor, but also the power of invisibility and intangibility. He used these in a successful career as a spy, which in combination with his share of the Howlett fortune, has made him rich. He became involved in the Weapon X program and watched Logan all through his life. He promises to tell Logan everything as soon as he completes his scheme: to teleport an atomic weapon into the atmosphere over Las Vegas. With this act, the American economy will collapse, and mutants will ascend in the resulting chaos. They struggle, falling out of a window. As they land, John is impaled on Logan's claws. With his dying breath, he tells Logan he's sorry that he doesn't have enough time to tell him about Rose. John dies in Logan's arms, just as Japanese attack helicopters arrive with orders to destroy the compound and all its occupants, Logan included. | Powers = During his prime, Wolverine's powers were identical to those of his Earth-616 counterpart. However, old age and lack of training has caused his powers to decrease considerably. | Abilities = During his prime, Wolverine's abilities were identical to those of his Earth-616counterpart. However, old age and lack of training has caused some, if not all, of his abilities to decrease. | Strength = While in his prime, Wolverine could press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. Due to old age and lack of training, Wolverine's strength has decreased. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Throughout his life, Wolverine has used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords; as a samurai, he is especially skilled with the katana. He has also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy. | Notes = * Wolverine's middle claw of his left hand is broken. * Logan now wears glasses to read. | Trivia = *This Wolverine had a cameo appearance in . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Fencing